minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Herobrine (LDM Continuity)
Herobrine, formerly known as Christophe Stephen Persson, was the last documented user of the Lucid Dream Monitor (commonly called the LDM) and more importantly, the brother of Markus "Notch" Persson , the creator of the popular sandbox adventure game Minecraft. However, the game was not as innocent of a project as most would think, as, in truth, the video game was actually created by Markus as a means of getting to his brother, who had entered the utopian dream world manifested by the LDM in 2007 as a means of getting away from the real world. Minecraft ''was used by Markus as a tool in order to "recruit" players in order to persuade Christophe, who now went under the alias Herobrine within the game, to get out of the LDM. One of the first and earliest people to document this digitized version of Christophe was the Protagonist. Biography Early life Christophe Stephen Persson, man who would later come to be known as "Herobrine" was born on March 21st, 1980 in Stockholm, Sweden, a little under a year after the birth of his brother, Markus Persson. Their mother was of Finnish descent, and their father, a Swedish man named William Persson, was an inventor, engineer, and scientist. William, in 1988, invented the Lucid Dream Monitor (LDM), a device which monitored peoples' lucid dreams, as described in the name. However, William died in his sleep one year later and both Markus and Christophe went to live with their mother. Entering the Lucid Dream Monitor On July 26th, 2007, in the very early hours of the morning, Christophe, currently at an unknown location away from Sweden, sent an email to Markus, informing him that he was going to enter the LDM, saying that their father's invention shouldn't be wasted. Even though Markus pleaded and pleaded, Christophe didn't listen, and entered the machine anyway, seemingly killing his physical body, and allowing him to enter the peaceful dream world that many LDM patients reported seeing in the early years of testing. 4 months later, in November, Christophe was officially declared dead by the Swedish government, and LDM testing was shut down under the orders of Markus in 2008. Using the name Herobrine For the next few years after entering the LDM, Christophe began to abandon his real name and started going under the alias "Herobrine", which was a username that he had used when he played online video games as a teenager and young adult. He enjoyed a peaceful existence within the LDM dream world, even after Markus, using the gamer moniker Notch, founded the company Mojang and created the video game ''Minecraft ''as not a means of entertaining people, but as a way to access the LDM utopia within the real world and "recruit" players so that they could try and persuade Christophe/Herobrine to get out of there and come back to reality. This was when Herobrine started to watch some players from afar in their worlds, hating that they disturbed his own place that he inhabited, and he began to create structures and leave messages in order to creep them out and get them to abandon the game. At some point, the Informant came across Herobrine within his world and chatted with a bunch of players who had also seen the pseudo-player they called "Him". This led the Informant to create the ever-growing directory of players who had seen the mystery man of ''Minecraft. Discovery Sometime in June of 2011, the Protagonist was playing ''Minecraft ''when he saw Herobrine staring at him from a distance. After searching for the mystery man in the world further, he came upon nothing except strange structures and signs. So, he took to the forums. However, the Protagonist's post/question about Herobrine was removed very quickly by an account with that name (which itself was actually a shell account run by Christophe). After attempting to look at this forum user's profile, the page 404'd. The Protagonist later received an email from the Informant regarding the directory of players and how they had all sighted Herobrine in their worlds as well. About a month passed, and by the time of July 2011, the Informant emailed the Protagonist again about some new information that the team of Herobrine investigators had found. It was that the name Herobrine had previously been used by a Swedish gamer, which was also Notch's brother. The Protagonist sent an email to Notch, who simply said that he did have a brother who was no longer with us. The Brocraft stream Around a month later, in August, semi-popular ''Minecraft ''streamer Copeland, who was part of the larger team known as Brocraft, was playing the game as normal when Herobrine appeared out of nowhere inside of a work-in-progress building that Copeland was building. The man posted the video of his encounter with Herobrine in the forums. Later on, another Brocraft member, Patimuss, also supposedly saw Herobrine within his world during a stream. However, it was later confirmed to be a fake. The Protagonist, who was watching the Patimuss stream live, was angered at this hoax, when all of a sudden, Herobrine decided to take over Copeland's computer and create the "ghost in the stream" website, which included the infamous hidden message for players to "WAKE UP". Herobrine created it, and copy-pasted the site's link numerous times within the Patimuss stream's chat. A few seconds later, Herobrine returned to his normal world and left Copeland's computer. Escalation (to be continued) Trivia * This Herobrine is but one of many within the expansive Minecraft Multiverse. Category:Characters Category:Herobrine